


dragon-hearted

by godaime_obito



Category: Naruto
Genre: -just a little, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Princess Mei has been looking for a good consort in the most efficient way she could think of: turning into a dragon, kidnapping herself, and waiting for someone to rescue her.aka fairy-tale inspired self-indulgent mei/konan





	dragon-hearted

Princess Mei, sorceress most beautiful, has been trying to find a good knight and/or prince for ages. She just wants someone handsome and unafraid of lava, is that too much to ask? Alas, it may be as she’s spent three years alone in this dinky excuse for a castle and sorted through many wannabe rescuers and gotten _zilch, nadda, nobody_. This seemed like such a good plan when she started.

Nearly four years ago her father passed away and as such she was meant to be coronated as queen. Unfortunately, the various members of court insisted that it was important she marry first. In theory, this seems like no big deal. She’s a romantic and has always desired a pair of strong arms to hold her at night, but the candidates they kept presenting were awful. Unpleasant in almost every way, all of them. Mei decided that if she wanted it done right, she had to do it herself. She turned herself into a mighty red dragon, pretended to kidnap herself with a proper dramatic flair, and moved here to this old castle at the edge of her kingdom. None of the people who’ve come to rescue her have looked like very good spouses or stood up very well against her dragon form. So, she just melts them with her lava breath, far superior to breathing fire, and returns to pretending to guard herself.

Being a dragon is cool, but she misses being her regular bombshell self. If someone good doesn’t show up this year she’s just going to give up on the whole thing, fly back to court, and _make_ them crown her. Mei is debating the most appropriately fashionable way to do so and who is most likely to support her in it when her suburb dragon hearing picks up the approach of a horse. Another suitor? So soon after the last? The lava has barley even cooled.

She spreads her wings and takes to the sky, circling the castle threateningly and sizing up the knight. They’re a smooth rider, confident in the saddle, and excellent posture. They seem to be smaller of stature than the average challenger, but their armor is well fitted just the same. Promising, but certainly nothing that stand out yet. It’s time to coax them into a proper spar and try to get a good look at their face. _Please_ be handsome.

It starts out normal enough. They defend against her investigative attacks, she catalogues their style, and then she swoops in to knock about their helmet with the tips of her claws and force it off. This is the point where things begin to deviate from the usual. The knight is a looker, but it’s less of the handsome variety and more of the ‘gorgeous’ variety, much like Mei herself. A Dame rather than a Sir. Blue hair, well style even after being in that unflattering helmet so long, and striking orange eyes. Mei can appreciate unique coloring.

The lovely knight then decides to take things up a notch. She reveals herself to know a bit of magic herself and with a flick of her armored wrist sends thousands of enchanted papers her way. It’s hard to say what they do just by looking and Mei doesn’t care to find out the hard way. Perhaps the problem is that the challengers have been men when defeating a dragon as fierce as Mei is actually a woman’s job. Men never come prepared.

She dodges around the papers, swooping low and flying high as needed, but she’s not nearly as agile as the paper in her dragon form. It’s like a horse trying to dodge an entire swarm of flies. Mei finds out what they do the hard way. They explode. Her thick scales protect her from serious damage, but her thinner webbed wings simmer and ache. She coasts down to the ground and folds them in. The knight approaches her cautiously and she rewards her by spitting a warning burst of lava. She gives Mei an evaluating glare but doesn’t flinch.

Mei really likes this knight. She’s gorgeous and unafraid of lava which is even better than handsome and unafraid of lava. It’s time to stop playing hard to get, or more accurately: too hot to get. For the first time in years she returns to her human form. Her slim blue gown and hair are both still perfectly styled; her lips still painted.

“Come on over fair Dame!” she calls jovially, “Have you come to rescue me? What is your name?”

The knight disembarks from her steed and leads it along beside her as she approaches. “I am Konan of Ame,” she says, “Are you the princess Mei?”

“Aye,” she replies, “I am and I’ve been waiting for a knight as talented as you for a long time, Dame Konan.” Mei gives her a wink and blows her a kiss.

“You flatter me,” Konan grins, “but it doesn’t seem like you are in need of a knight, considering what a fierce dragon you make.”

“Nonsense!” Mei insists, “A soon-to-be-queen could always use a good knight, although I must admit I’m more in the market for a consort.” She lies her hand on Konan’s shoulder and gazes at her from under her lashes. Mei’s had a lot of time to practice her sultry look.

“Is that so,” Konan purrs. She runs her eyes over the princess appreciatively. It seems to Mei that she’s been practicing her sultry look too or else she has a lot of natural talent.

“Perhaps you’d like to tie up your mare and come inside for trial preview of being consort?” Mei purposes. The bed is made up and mostly unused. She hasn’t been human much lately to use it.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” Dame Konan replies. Mei ushers her forward assisting her in tying of her steed and then guiding her up the main stairs. They journey through twisting hallways and up a hidden staircase, emerging from behind a tapestry into a grand bedroom decorated decadently in purples and golds. A ridiculously large canopy bed is the centerpiece of the room, resting directly in the center of it.

“Remove your armor, and anything else, and then make yourself comfortable on the bed,” Mei directs, “You worked awfully hard to get here, so it’s my turn to put in some work.”

Konan hums agreeably and unlatches the clasps of her armor, leaning it piece by piece against the closest wall. She has a thin black pair of pants and long-sleeved shirt underneath. She strips that off as she slowly approaches the bed and then sits on the edge of it before shimming off her undergarments. Mei is unable to patient any longer faced with Konan lying bare looking at her with half lidded eyes. She approaches the bed swiftly and after internally debating whether to disrobe herself, simply vanishes her clothing in a burst of sparkling magic.

Mei slides her hands along Konan’s thighs, caressing them lightly and soaks her appearance in. Her breasts move slightly with her deep breaths, soft with perky nipples. She’d like to really feel those. She kisses Konan once, long, deep and demanding, sliding her hands up to cup at her breasts, playing with her nipples using her thumbs. Then she breaks the kiss and slides back down Konan’s body, enjoying the feeling of her under her as she moves. Mei comes to a rest with her head level to a thick patch of hair, curly and deep blue, several shades darker than the hair on Konan’s head.

Pushing her legs farther apart, Mei makes eye contact and teasingly licks her lips before dipping her dead down to lick Konan. At first, she purposefully avoids her intended target, licking and nipping at the tender skin of her inner thighs. Her playful nips are cut short by Konan’s right hand unfisting from the duvet to grasp Mei’s hair. She refocuses and sweeps her tongue lightly across Konan’s cunt.

Abruptly, she stops teasing. Mei thrusts her tongue up into Konan’s folds. She cries out in response, grip turning near painful on Mei’s hair. Konan is flushed and panting, knuckles white from how tightly she’s grasping, as she continues to enthusiastically flick her tongue across her cunt before thrusting in for a few strokes at random, rubbing into her clit. Konan’s squirming and moaning out now. She makes several attempts to grind down, but Mei pulls back every time she tries. Her own cunt is wet and throbbing from the display but she’ll just have to wait her turn.

“Please,” Konan groans out, panting, “more, your highness.”

Mei pulls back to reply. “Well since you asked so nicely,” she says with a hum. Lowering her head back down she thrusts her tongue back into Konan’s fold and licks her swollen clit, she pushes two fingers up in along with her tongue. She thrusts in and out with them, aggressive, swift movements, as she continues to pay attention to her clit with her mouth and tongue. Konan throws back her head in a shout, thighs quivering, gripping painfully on Mei’s hair, as she clenches around her fingers.

She pulls her head up, but continues slowly moving her fingers inside of Konan. “So,” Mei says, “How did you enjoy your trial?”

Konan’s formerly perfect hair is disheveled and her skin sheens from a layer of sweat. Her breasts move enticingly with every heave of her chest. “Very tempting,” she answers breathily, “but it’s far too early to decide something so big.” She grins playfully at Mei.

“I see,” she replies, “Good thing I have plenty of time to convince you.” This is going to be the best day either of them have had in years. Mei will make sure of it.


End file.
